1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust removal apparatus of a photographing apparatus, and in particular to restrain damage to the mechanism caused by the dust removal operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dust removal apparatus of a photographing apparatus that removes the dust on the imaging device and the cover such as the low-pass filter, is proposed.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2005-340988 discloses a dust removal apparatus that strikes the movable unit including the imaging device against the boundary of the range of movement of the movable unit so that the shock of impact will remove the dust on the imaging device and the cover etc.
However, the mechanism that includes the movable unit may sustain damage caused by the shock of impact.